


Restless Nights

by imbeccacile



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 22:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15738765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imbeccacile/pseuds/imbeccacile
Summary: Gamora can’t sleep, and she thinks about the reasons why.





	Restless Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Infinity War really did Starmora dirty. I had to write something fluffy for them!  
> Takes place sometime between Guardians 2 and Infinity War :)

Gamora stared up at the ceiling, unable to sleep.

 

Slowly, she propped herself up on her elbows, hair falling lightly onto the pillow where her head had previously been. Throwing her head back, she sighed silently, then maneuvered herself so that she was propped up onto one elbow, watching Peter as he slept.

 

He had one hand behind his head, the other arm spread out in a hook shape, where, until a few moments ago, Gamora had been lying, in his protective but gentle hold. She could make out that his eyebrows were furrowed, and he looked uncomfortable.

 

Recently, Peter had been having more nightmares; more than when they first met. He almost never talked about them; it was only when he was drunk, and past the silly stories from his childhood, did he tell her what truly scared him. It...was a pretty wide range, including things that they had dealt with together and things he had dealt with on his own. Gamora was never a stranger to nightmares; with a father like Thanos, how could she not be?

 

But she almost didn’t mind getting them. Not as much as she minded her friends - especially Peter - having to deal with their own traumas.

 

Carefully, Gamora sat up a bit more, looking down. Slowly, gently, she turned a bit and laced her fingers through his, running her thumb over his knuckles. “I’m here,” she whispered quietly, looking at his face for any sign of change. “Peter, you are safe,” she promised. “You are stronger than this dream, and I am here.” With her other hand, she gently ran her fingers through his hair, which was oddly familiar. With any luck, he was dreaming about her, and hearing her voice would calm him.

 

Peter mumbled something under his breath and she held hers, waiting. Eventually, his face relaxed a little more and his breathing became slower.

 

Gamora let out the breath she was holding slowly, and retracted the hand from his, but continued playing with his hair for a few seconds before gradually coming to a stop. She leaned back against the wall, shutting her eyes for a moment.

 

She wondered if she wasn’t able to sleep because she had known Peter was uncomfortable.

 

That was one of the reasons, she knew. Among many.

 

Another being Thanos. She had been having more dreams about her father recently, and not memory dreams, like she was used to. No, she would see him in what she believed to be present time. She would see him in a cave of some sort, with a bearded giant. She would see him with Nebula, but she hadn’t stayed asleep long enough to know what had happened. And last night, she saw him in space, with a man with one eye, another man with a blue cube, and a green, muscly creature.

 

That had shaken her. She wasn’t sure why, but it felt very real. Thanos had to be close now, and he seemed to be getting more powerful. As much as she wanted to swallow her unease, she couldn’t stop thinking about it.

 

Peter let out a quiet snore, which thankfully pulled Gamora from her thoughts. Opening her eyes, she looked down at him with a small, fond smile she would never give him if he were looking.

 

And why  _ couldn’t  _ she just bring herself to admit that she loved him? Truthfully, she wasn’t sure, but deep down, she knew it was probably because she was afraid. She was afraid to love. How couldn’t she be? She was made into an assassin, and robbed of a normal, adult life. Not that she wasn’t trying, of course.

 

What did he see in her? Gamora didn’t think she would ever know, but she was so grateful for him. She wondered if he knew how he’d changed her for the better. How she couldn’t help but sing along to a Sam Cooke song whenever he played one. How she found herself tapping her foot every now and then as a song she couldn’t remember the words to was stuck in her head. How she  _ danced. _

 

How she was constantly thinking about Peter, and how he made her feel. Gamora would never be able to explain why, when she would glance up into the cockpit and see Peter drumming along with the song, she would get butterflies. She didn’t think she’d ever be able to explain why, whenever someone said something terrible about him, she would get more defensive than she ever was for herself.

 

He was kind, and he was gentle, and he was so loving. Sometimes, she’d look at him, and the way that he was looking at her would send shivers down her spine and heat rushing to her cheeks.

 

Gamora loved Peter. There was definitely an unspoken thing between them, and it was her fault because she was too afraid to tell him so. But he was patient, waiting for her to be ready.

 

She leaned her head against the wall again, shutting her eyes. How she got lucky enough to be stuck with the Guardians - and with Peter - as her family, she would never know. But she was so, so grateful.

 

“Gamora?” Peter’s sleepy voice reached her ears, and she lifted her head to look down at him. He’d turned his head slightly to look up at her, looking confused and disorientated. “What’re you doing up?”

 

She knelt forward on her knees, and bent down, kissing him softly. Despite being just woken up, he lifted his arms, hands cupping her cheeks gently. When she pulled away, she was inches from his face. “Just thinking.”

 

Even in the dark, she could see him smile sleepily, and reach over to tuck a piece of her hair behind her hair. “Really? What about?”

 

Gamora’s cheeks most certainly turned a bit pink, and she was grateful for the dark room. Carefully, she lay back down, pulling the blanket up around both of them. Instinctively, Peter’s arm came around to hold her, and she placed her head on his chest. His heartbeat was steady and comforting. “Nothing important.”  _ A lie. _ “Go back to sleep.”

 

He chuckled a little, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. Like usual, he didn’t ask more from her than what she was comfortable with.

 

She closed her eyes, listening to his heartbeat. She was pretty sure hers was a bit faster. Was she nervous?

 

“Peter?” she asked softly.

 

“Mm?”

 

Gamora swallowed. “I love you.” Her heart skipped a beat.

 

“I love you, too,” Peter murmured. Luckily for her, he was half asleep, and didn’t have the energy to be surprised. She found herself smiling a little, anyway.

 

By the time he began snoring, she drifted off, his voice confirming the love she had tried to deny for a long time echoing in her mind.


End file.
